South Park: Stanley's Love Adventure
by Zamoon
Summary: A story made by the guy who made South Park: Age of Chaos . Stan and Wendy went out for a Ski trip, but Wendy was then captured. It is now up to Stan to save his girlfriend, in some crazy, musical, hilarious, nonsense and drunken adventure. A short story, all about Stan and Wendy. Please check out my other fanfictions too.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

It was a nice, and beautiful morning. The sky was clear and ocean blue, and the snow was clear, and white. The sun shined out brightly, like a diamond in the sky. The light shined upon the ground, as frost and whites snow covered the pine trees. The now was as white and fluffy as wool.

At a house, in the neighborhood, Stan waked out. He was unusually happy, and dragged a sled behind him. He walked through the sidewalk, as the sleigh sided behind him. He was walking in some gay… umm… I mean… HAPPY fashion, like you know, where you swing around your arms, while bobbing up as you walked… whatever.

As he walked, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny were at the bus stop. Kyle and Kenny acted like Stan never existed, and Cartman looked pissed off.

"Where the FUCK is Stan?"

"Do you remember, Cartman? Today it is the day!"

"What day you fucking Jew?"

Then, they watched as Stan walked at the other side of the street, walking in his ga- I MEAN happy fashion. Kyle and Kenny smiled at Stan, while Cartman had the "WTF" face.

"Why the fuck, WHY THE FUCK IS STAN SO GAY?"

"Hummur fermur herfurmur!" Kenny said to Cartman, trying to speak through his jacket.

"What do you mean it is Stan's "day"? That's it! You are all Jews! All of fucking you are all fucking Jews!"

Then, Cartman ran home, crying.

Stan then walked up to Wendy's house, and knocked on her door. Then, the door opened, and Wendy showed up. She looked at Stan, smiling.

"Hey Stan!"

Then, Stan was about to barf, but luckily turned his head around, just before he vomited on Wendy. But instead, his puke landed on an anthill, flooding it with Stan's barf, and then all the ants in the anthill drowned to death.

"Eww! Gross!"

But then, Stan handed over a bunch of flowers to Wendy. She gave the flowers a sniff, and looked at Stan.

"Wow, Stan! These are beautiful!"

So then, Wendy walked together with Stan, as they sang.

_Howdy folks, let's go for a ride  
Get your favourite one to sit by your side  
Cuddle up in a sleigh, gitty up, Nellie Gray, and away we go_

_While you listen to the sleigh bells ring  
You're yodelling to your baby  
You'll feel nice and warm  
No matter how cold it may be_

_Take a look at little Jack and Jill  
They ski down a hill  
That's a snowplough turn  
And look, there's a spill,  
There's a spill on a hill  
When you're down it's a thrill  
To go up again_

_Ev'rybody ought to learn to ski  
For that is how we first met  
We were that Jack and Jill  
That came down a hill_

_When I looked at you  
My heart took a spill  
Took a spill on a hill  
It's a thrill that I can't forget..._

It happened in Sun Valley  
Not so very long ago  
There were sunbeams in the snow  
And a twinkle in your eyes  
I remember oh! so clearly  
That you nearly passed me by  
Then it happened in Sun Valley  
When you slipped and fell, and so did I...

It happened in Sun Valley  
Not so very long ago  
There were sunbeams in the snow  
And I fell in love when I saw that  
Twinkle in your eyes

_I remember oh! so clearly  
That you nearly passed me by  
Then it happened in Sun Valley  
When you slipped and fell, and so did I..._

Now ev'ry year we go back and then  
We recall that fall and that moment when  
We were there on a hill  
So we both take a spill  
And we're Jack and Jill  
Again!

Then, after they sang, they made it to a little hill. At the hill, was a lot of people skiing. There was also a ski lift, and some people were also playing with their sleds. Then, Wendy grabbed Stan's wrist, and dragged him to the slope.

"Come on, Stan! Lets go!"

"Okay! Calm down!" He replied, as he laughed.

TOO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: The Capture

**Chapter 2: Capture**

Stan laid down his sled on the top of a hill, and he sat on it. He then patted the back seat of the sled, as he talked to Wendy.

"Get on!"

Then, Wendy hopped on, but before they pushed forward the sled, a group of first-graders, also using a sled, walked up to them.

"Hey look!" One said, with a really high pitched voice. "It is that couple again."

"Hey, can we race with you?" Another asked.

"Well, sure!" Stan said. "Ready when you were" Then Stan and Wendy giggled.

Then, they were ready to race.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Then, they nudged their sleighs, and off they went. Their sleighs zoomed through the hill, as they tried to avoid rocks, trees, and gay fags. As they did so, Stan, Wendy and the first graders laughed. The first graders were ahead of Stan and Wendy, but then Stan leaned forward, and accelerated.

But at a cliff, near the place Stan and Wendy were racing, some sixth graders looked at them, with a mad face. They gazed into them, while their eyelids partially closed their eyes. They were mad at our couple.

"God dammit! Why it is every year, this dumb hippie fourth grade couple takes our skiing place!"

"Yeah!"

"This year, we are to take our stand!"

"YEAH!"

"Squad 16, take the skis, squad 69, heh, 69, take the bicycles! It is crazy, but we need them!"

Then, all the sixth graders ran up to their skis, and some took out their bicycles.

"16, distract them, 69 will finish them off!"

Then, the 6th graders charged down the hill, in massive numbers. Then, Stan looked behind him, seeing all the 6th graders on his tail. Stan, being concerned about the first graders, he turned his head around and yelled: "Kids! Go!" Then, the first graders turned around, going into another direction to bail out. The 6th graders were faster than Stan's sled, and were closing in. Stan then turned left, going into a forestry place, but the 6th graders still chased them. Stan struggles to move left and right, trying to dodge every tree in the way.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, four 6th graders on bicycles came out, to ambush them. But Stan managed to slip through them, before getting caught.

"Nice move, Stan!" Wendy said.

"No problem!"

But the 6th graders did not gave up. They stopped moving, and took out all of their slingshots. They picked out a rock from their pocket, and prepared to fire.

"Ready!" The sixth graders put the rock on the sling.

"Set!" The sixth graders pulled the rock into the sling, and aimed.

"FIRE!" Then, they released the rocks, shooting a huge barrage of pebble and stones at Stan's sled.

Most of the rock missed, but one of them hit one of the skis on the sled, breaking it off. This caused the sled to uncontrollably spin. Then, the sled collided with the tree, causing Stan to pass out, and Wendy to fly into the air, landing in a pile of snow, head first.

"Take the girl one" One of them said, as two 6th graders went up to Wendy, picked her up, and went away, into some unknown place.


End file.
